Trip to the Amusement Park
by Yondaime Namikaze
Summary: Summer is almost here and you know what that means. Amusement Parks! IYFMA.This story is based on true events with fictional scenes for humor. There will be guest appearances by characters from other animes as the chapters and rides unfold.
1. Several Days Earlier

So, I'll make this my first story in the Anime Crossovers Section. I am coauthoring a story with Luvergirl22 here, but that won't count. This story is IY/FMA and is based on a true story (even if some events will be "fictionized" for entertainment. Enjoy!

One last note: Al is human, Ed has all limbs, and InuYasha will remain half-demon. The amusement park is located in Tokyo, but I am modeling it off of Hershey Park because that is where my adventure took place. I WILL NOT change the ride names. They do not belong to me. They are Hershey Park's and theirs alone. While we're on that subject, I don't own InuYasha or Fullmetal Alchemist either. They belong to their respective owners.

Now on with the story. Flashbacks are first this time.

* * *

Chapter 1

Several Days Earlier

Kagome Higurashi rode her bike through the sidewalks of Tokyo one day in mid-July. As she headed home, she spotted an old friend in the crowd. "Hey, Ed!" she called to the young blonde.

* * *

Ed POV

Edward Elric was walking toward the grocery store when he heard a young woman yell, "Hey, Ed!" Ed turned back to see a woman with raven-black hair running his way. When she stopped in front of him, Ed asked the woman, "Do I know you?" The woman's expression turned slightly downcast at Ed's question. "Don't you recognize me, Ed?" she replied, "It's me, Kagome Higurashi."

Ed was shocked. This woman was the same Kagome he had gone to grade school with. They had been the same height then. "Wow, Kagome, I didn't recognize you. You're so…tall."

Ed and Kagome are the same age. When they met for the first time in grade school, they had clicked instantly. Gender didn't matter back then. At that time, the Elric family was going through hardships. Mr. Elric began to care more about his work than his family. Three years later, Mrs. Elric's patience ran out. She took Edward and his little brother, Alphonse, and they moved to the suburbs. That had been the last time that Ed had seen Kagome.

* * *

Kagome POV

Kagome was overjoyed to see Ed again. She noticed that Ed had been heading to the grocery store. Kagome took a spare piece of paper out of her pocket and scribbled her phone number down on it. "I see that you're here to run errands, so I won't hold you up." Kagome handed Ed the piece of paper. "Here's my phone number, just in case you've forgotten it."

Kagome started to heard home with her bike, but she stopped and turned back when she heard Ed yell, "Hey, Kagome, wait!" Ed ran up to Kagome and stopped beside her. He handed a slip of paper to Kagome. Kagome took the paper and noticed that it had been torn from her original piece of paper. "This is my phone number, just in case you want to talk."

Kagome put the paper in her pants pocket just as Ed had done. "Thanks, Ed. See ya later."

"Good bye, Kagome," Ed replied before turning back to the grocery store. Kagome hopped onto her bike and headed toward the Higurashi Shrine, her home.

* * *

A Few Hours Later

After dinner, Kagome's mother walked into Kagome's room. "Kagome, can we talk?" Kagome looked up from the book she was reading. "Sure, what is it, Mom?"

"Well, I've been thinking about things. Sota is going to be away at a soccer camp, so I thought that you should take InuYasha to the amusement park."

"I don't know if InuYasha will want to go, but I know someone else who'd probably be willing to go," Kagome replied. Kagome's mother looked slightly confused. "Who would that be, Kagome?" Kagome pulled Ed's phone number out of her pocket and gave the slip of paper to her mother who took it. "Ed Elric. This is his phone number."

"Ed Elric from your grade school? Did you see him in Tokyo?" Kagome nodded. "Yep, he was running errands for his mother."

"You should invite Ed and Al, and if they can go, you should persuade InuYasha to accompany you three."

"I think that you're getting a little ahead of yourself, Mom. Anyway, I was going to call Ed, but I wanted to make sure I had you're permission first." Kagome stopped and turned back to face her mother. "I do have your permission, right?" Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "Yes, of course, Kagome." Kagome smiled. "Thanks, Mom." She then walked to her desk where her pink telephone rested. Kagome sat down on her desk chair as she dialed Ed's number.

Trisha Elric, Ed's and Al's mother, picked up the phone after two rings. "Hello, Elric residence."

"Hi, Ms. Elric," Kagome replied, "I'm calling to talk to Ed," she stated. "Oh, are you Ed's girlfriend?" Ms. Elric joked. "Uh…no," Kagome replied, wondering why no one in the Elric family remembered who she was right away. "Ms. Elric, it's me, Kagome Higurashi."

"Oh, Kagome, it's so good to hear from you! We haven't heard from you since Ed's third year in grade school, huh?"

"I…guess. Actually, I talked to Ed this afternoon in Tokyo. Speaking of which, is Ed available? Can I talk to him?"

"The boys are out back practicing alchemy and transmutation circles, but I'll see if Ed wishes to speak with you." _**Alchemy?**_ Kagome wondered. _**When did Ed start learning alchemy?

* * *

**_

Ed POV

Ed Elric tried to teach his little brother, Al, how to perform alchemy without a transmutation circle. Al looked up. "Brother, am I getting it?" Ed looked down. The pieces of scrap metal looked exactly the same as before. Ed shook his head. "Try drawing a transmutation circle and let me see what happens."

Al didn't question his older brother's idea. He drew a transmutation circle around the scrap metal. Al placed his hands on the circle and it began to glow blue. As the light cleared, Ed noticed that Al's alchemy had turned the scrap metal into a very small robot. Ed shook his head. "Just as I thought," he muttered. Al heard Ed muttering and looked up. "What is it, brother?"

Ed gestured toward Al's metal result. "It's just as I thought. This test just proves that you still can't perform alchemy without a transmutation circle and your level will probably never reach the skill to be able to do it." Al looked downcast. "Man that stinks."

Ms. Elric, holding the phone, walked out onto the back porch. "Ed, phone call!" she yelled to her oldest son. Ed walked onto the porch and took the phone from his mother. "Hello," he began. "Hi, Ed," came the reply, "this is Kagome. I know that we just spoke this afternoon, but I was wondering about something."

"Yeah, what is it?" Ed wondered, curious. "My little brother is going to be away and my mom posed the idea of going to the amusement park. Anyway, I was wondering if you and Al would like to come with me."

"It sounds like fun, but I have to get my mother's consent first. Actually, I could do that now. Do you mind holding for a minute?"

"Not at all," Kagome replied. Ed cupped his hand over the bottom of the phone and walked into the house to find his mother. He found her in the kitchen. "Hey, Mom, Kagome called to ask if Al and E can go to the amusement park with her. Can we go, Mom?" Ms. Elric smiled. "I don't see why not, but just make sure you also clear things with Roy." Ed cheered silently. "Great. I'll just tell Kagome that it looks like a 'yes' and then I'll call Mustang." Ed walked back outside.

Colonel Roy Mustang, or "The Flame Alchemist," is Ed's superior at Central. Roy Mustang is also Trisha Elric's boyfriend. He lives with her and the two brothers. Edward Elric is a State Alchemist and Alphonse Elric is still trying to pass the State Alchemist test. Ed's State Alchemist title is "The Fullmetal Alchemist," but Ed had absolutely no clue how he had gotten it. He had no metal on him, except, maybe, on his belt.

Once Ed was seated on the bench swing that hung on the back porch, he removed his hand from the bottom of the phone. "Kagome, are you still there?"

"Yes," was Kagome's reply, "what did your mother say? Are you guys allowed to come?"

"Right now it looks like a yes, but I have to talk with my superior first. I'll call you back if he says 'no,' but if he says 'okay,' then I won't call you back. Does that sound okay, Kagome?"

"Sounds like a good plan, Ed. Hope you can come."

"Me too. Talk to ya later, Kagome." Ed disconnected the call after he heard Kagome's end of the line click off. He started to dial Roy Mustang's desk phone number when his mom came to the back door. "Roy's home now if you wish to talk to him." Ed cleared the incomplete number and raced inside. He threw the phone onto the sofa and stopped in front of Roy. "Fullmetal," Roy said in greeting, "do you need something?"

"Yeah," Ed replied, "My friend, Kagome, called and wondered if Al and I could go to the amusement park with her. I asked Mom. She said yes, but she also told me to ask you. So, may I go?" Roy Mustang, being a workaholic, was tempted to say 'no,' but then he remembered with whom he was dealing. Edward and Alphonse meant the world to Trisha. If he was to say 'no' and not have a good explanation to back up his decision, Trisha would hate him. Instead, Roy responded, "I don't see why not."

"All right!" Ed ran out to go tell Al. Roy laughed at young Edward. _**That boy's sure got spunk.**_ Roy walked into the kitchen to greet Trisha and talk about preparations for Ed and Al.

* * *

Kagome POV

The Next Day

Kagome had not received another call from Ed, so she assumed that he was going. Kagome thought about what her mother had said last night about inviting InuYasha. _**It would be a lot of fun **_if InuYasha went, Kagome agreed. After leaving a quick note for her mother to say where she was going, Kagome walked to the well house and jumped into the dry well. Arriving 500 years in the past, Kagome used the vines on the side of the well to hoist herself out.

As soon as her feet landed on the grass, a blur of red and silver came to her from the Goshinboku. It was InuYasha. "What gives, Kagome? You said that you wouldn't be back for a while."

"I'm not staying, InuYasha. I just came to ask if you wanted to come to ask if you wanted to spend a day in my era at an amusement park."

"What's an amusement park?" InuYasha asked, curiously. "I'm not telling," Kagome replied, "you'll see if you come."

"I'm not going," InuYasha stated, "I'm not wasting my time in your era at this 'amusement park'."

"Fine. Ed and I will have a good time." InuYasha growled, slightly. "Who's Ed?"

"Ed's a friend, maybe more," Kagome lied. "Fine," InuYasha replied, "I'll go." Kagome smiled. "Great. I'll come back to get you on the day **before** we go. Bye, InuYasha." Kagome then headed back home to modern day Tokyo.

Later That Afternoon

Kagome once again picked up the receiver of her pink cordless phone and dialed Ed's phone number. This time, Al picked up the phone after two rings. "Hello," he said in his semi-high-pitched voice. "Hi, Al. This is Kagome. Can I speak to Ed?" Kagome said her name first to avoid confusing Al. "Oh, hi, Kagome. Ed's watching TV. I'll go get him." Kagome heard Al yell Ed's name and say, "Kagome's on the phone."

A second later, Kagome heard Ed's voice on the other line. "Hi, Kagome. You didn't cancel the trip right? I hope not because Al and I are really looking forward to it." Once Kagome got a chance to talk, she replied, "No, I'm not canceling the trip. I just called to say that I'm going to bring another friend along too. His name is InuYasha."

"Okay. That sounds cool," Ed responded. Kagome was about to end the call, but then she remembered something important. "Ed, don't forget to bring swimsuits, and could you bring an extra one for InuYasha? He doesn't swim much."

"Sure. Thanks for the update, Kagome."

"Anytime. Talk to ya later, Ed." Kagome disconnected the call and returned the phone receiver to its cradle. Finally, all the plans to the trip to the amusement park were set.

* * *

Okay, there is one more chapter of "preparations" then the park. I'm not going to focus too much on the actual rides themselves. I was too busy having fun to take notes. 


	2. Morning of Trip and Arrival at Park

Heads up! Next chapter, the friends begin to ride the rides. After this chapter, each chapter will focus on one ride, so the chapters will be shorter.

* * *

Morning of the Trip and Arrival at the Park

After a couple days of anticipation, the day of the trip to the amusement park finally arrived. InuYasha slept over at Kagome's house the night before. They had decided to do it this way so that it wouldn't look suspicious when he came out of the well.

Roy Mustang and Trisha Elric dropped the boys off at 8:30am. Trisha walked up to the door to talk to Ms. Higurashi. Ed and Al followed their mother. They walked into the house to find Kagome and InuYasha. Ms. Elric and Ms. Higurashi talked and decided that Ms. Higurashi would bring Ed and Al home. After all that was decided Roy and Trisha left so that Roy could be at Central for work at 9am.

Meanwhile, inside the house, Kagome began the introductions. "Ed, Al, this is InuYasha. InuYasha, this is Ed," she pointed to the blonde who had his hair tied back in a braid and who wore all black except for his light, red jacket and brown belt, "and this is Al." This time, she pointed to the "dirty blonde" boy who was wearing jeans, a black T-Shirt, and a short-sleeved white jacket.

Ms. Higurashi walked into the living room. "Hello, Ed and Al. It's good to see you again." She then noticed the bag that Ed was carrying. "What's in the bag, Ed?"

My swimsuit, Al's swimsuit, and the spare swimsuit that Kagome asked me to bring for InuYasha," Ed replied. "You know that all bags will be searched, right, Ed?" Ms, Higurashi told Ed. "We've got nothing to hide," Ed declared. "Okay. Let's go then."

The four teens piled into Ms. Higurashi's van. InuYasha and Kagome sat in the middle, and the Elric brothers sat in the very back. The ride to the park took thirty minutes. When they arrived at the park entrance, Ms. Higurashi gave the group some last minute information. "Okay, I will plan on picking you all up at 8:30 unless you call me before then. Kagome, do you have your cell phone?" At Kagome's nod, she continued. "Good. Now, most importantly, have fun. Now go and do whatever it is you kids do now for fun."

The teens ran out of the van and raced off to the gates. Once arriving at the gates, they noticed that the gates were still locked. "That makes sense," Kagome stated, referring to the gates, "they probably won't open the gates for another twenty minutes." She turned to the boys. "What d'ya say? Shall we visit some of the shops around here?"

"Ah, Kagome, newsflash," Ed replied, "We're guys;" he pointed to Al, InuYasha, and himself; "we don't like to shop."

"Suit yourself. Don't come crying to me when you're bored." She headed toward the nearest shop.

* * *

Guys POV

Before Kagome disappeared completely, Al turned to the two older boys and asked, "What should we do now?" Ed turned to his younger brother and replied, "Well, I guess that we could just wait here until Kagome returns." InuYasha, always the impatient one, wasn't about to wait. He actively voiced his opinion, just as he always does. "We should just follow Kagome."

"InuYasha's right brother." Ed hated those times when everybody disagreed with him. "Fine, let's go." With Ed's approval, the three boys followed their female friend to the shops.

* * *

Kagome POV

Kagome sensed the presence of people following her. She turned around and saw her three male friends. "So, you guys decided to come anyway."

"Nonsense," Ed replied, "we just didn't want to sit around and be bored." Kagome turned forward again. "I don't care what your excuse is. We have to hurry, though. There's only fifteen minutes left until the park opens. The foursome quickly made their way through the shops. Since the majority of the teens, excluding InuYasha, lived near Tokyo, they didn't feel the need to buy souvenirs. They now sat on a bench near the front gate. The wait time was now only five minutes.

* * *

InuYasha POV

InuYasha was bored again, but he knew that Kagome would "sit" him if he tried anything "stupid," so he decided to make small talk with these two Elric brothers. "So, which of you is older?"

"I'm older by a year," Ed answered, quickly. "Really?" asked InuYasha, shock reflecting in his voice. "Because I think Al is taller."

* * *

Kagome POV

As Ed went into one of his "I'm not short" spiels, Kagome decided to test InuYasha's hypothesis. "You know, I've never really thought about how tall Ed is compared to Al." Ed shot Kagome an angry look. "No way, Kagome. We are **not** testing how tall I am compared to Al!" Kagome smiled a wicked smile. "So, you're saying that Al **is** taller than you." Ed became defensive. "He is **not** taller than me. I just don't feel like wasting time."

"Whatever you say, Ed. InuYasha, if anyone asks be sure to say that Al is taller."

"Yeah, sure," InuYasha replied, not really sure why it mattered so much.

* * *

Ed POV

Ed was fuming. There was only one way to settle this problem. He knew the solution, but he didn't like it. He had to test his height against the height of his brother. Ed stood up and turned back to his brother. "Alphonse, stand up!" Al; knowing that his brother only called him "Alphonse" when he was angry, upset, or scared; stood up almost instantly. "Yes, brother?"

"Back to back, now! Kagome, InuYasha-measure us," Ed replied, quickly. Al walked quickly over to Ed and pressed his back against his brother's back. The boys held this position as Kagome walked over and intensively looked at their heights. When she finished, Kagome walked back to stand by InuYasha's right side. Ed and Al didn't move. Al was afraid that his brother would get angry at him if he moved.

After a slightly awkward silence, Kagome began to report the height difference. "I'm sorry, Al, but I'm afraid that Ed is…" Ed smiled a wicked smile, thinking that he'd won. "…shorter than you by an inch," Kagome finished with a cruel smile and her face.

Ed's smile disappeared immediately. **"WHAT?"** he yelled, breaking the back to back with Al. "If you don't believe me, ask InuYasha. He measured you two, also. Right, InuYasha?"

"Yeah," InuYasha answered. "Please tell me that Kagome's joking, InuYasha."

"Kagome's not joking. You really are an inch shorter than Al. Deal with it, shrimp," InuYasha answered, a little harshly. "Hey! Don't say that I'm overshadowed by my little brother and that I'll shrink into oblivion!" Ed ranted. "They never said those things, Brother," Al replied.

Ed heard giggling and turned to face the sound. He only saw the receding side of two blond girls. One was slightly taller than the other was. He knew that he'd seen them before, but he couldn't place them. Ed's concentration was broken when Al said, "Look, the gates are open."

"Hey, what are we waiting for, guys! Let's go!" Kagome led the way.

* * *

Kagome POV

Since Kagome was holding onto the tickets, she approached the gate while the three boys stood behind her. An eighteen-year old girl named Nibiki Tendo was running the booth that Kagome was standing in front of. She already looked bored and the park had just opened. "You already have your tickets?"

"Yes," Kagome replied. She pulled the four tickets out of her pants pocket. She handed them all to Nibiki. Nibiki took the four tickets and ripped them all into two pieces along the previously perforated line. She kept the four larger pieces and handed the smaller pieces back to Kagome. "Have fun," she finished, even though it didn't sound like she meant it.

The foursome walked into the park and Kagome grabbed a park map. They moved out of the way of other people and Kagome opened up her park map. Holding it out so the others could see as well, Kagome asked, "Okay, guys, where to first?"

* * *

All "flashbacks and prep work" are done. Next comes the fun stuff, not that this chapter wasn't fun. Also, a guest appearance by Nibiki Tendo. If you don't know, Nibiki Tendo is from Ranma ½ and she is Akane's older sister. Yes, Akane and Kazumi will be in here too. Ranma, in case you are wondering, is in the next chapter. 


	3. Ride 1: Storm Runner

So, it's time for the first ride. A roller coaster to start things off. So, in case I haven't mentioned it. I took this trip in July. (Yes! I can remember back that far.)

* * *

Ride 1

Storm Runner

After dropping Kagome's and Ed's bags into a locker near the water park area of the amusement park, the group decided to begin with a roller coaster. The foursome now stood in front of a red metal roller coaster. They decided to watch it run one time before boarding.

The first train of the day stopped on the track right in front of them. They listened as a recording of a man's voice played. The voice sounded almost like InuYasha's. "Welcome to the Storm Runner. Get ready for the thunder as you speed from 0 to 70 in 3 seconds with the help of advanced hydraulics. Get ready cause here we go."

Right after the recording finished, the coaster zoomed out of sight and the joyful screams of riders were heard. The coaster, fueled by the hydraulic release, ran up the first hill, which measured about 210 feet, and raced down the hill after curving at the top. It then disappeared from the group's line of sight.

Al gulped. "Are you sure that we should start with this one?" he asked shakily. Ed looked over and laughed at his brother's expression. "What, you scared, brother?" Al, being a natural guy, quickly put on a brave face. "No. Let's go. What are we waiting for?" He started to walk toward the ride entrance. Kagome laughed quietly at Al's behavior and followed him. The other two guys followed Kagome.

* * *

InuYasha POV

While waiting in line, InuYasha thought about what Kagome had told him the night before. "On roller coasters, you and I take the back seat. As soon as the coaster leaves the station, take off the cap and hold it. Don't you dare lose it!" InuYasha and Kagome waited for the back seat and Ed and Al waited for the seat in front of them.

The wait wasn't very long, because everyone had started in the front of the park and Storm Runner was in the back of the park. After about a five-minute wait, it was time for the group to board their coaster. InuYasha and Kagome sat in the back car, Kagome on the left and InuYasha on the right. Ed and Al sat in the car directly in front of them. Ed was on the left and Al was on the right.

As soon as the passengers boarded and buckled their seatbelts, an attendant walked over to check for safety. She wore a long skirt, sandal, a halter-top that showed a large amount cleavage and a bandanna over her very long black hair. Her nametag read Kukaku Shiba.

Her appearance and gait declared that she was a force not to be reckoned with. Unfortunately for InuYasha, she had a problem with him. Kukaku stopped beside the last car and turned to InuYasha. "Sir, I need your hat."

InuYasha panicked for a second and turned to Kagome, who quickly replied, "I'm sorry, Miss, but he can't take that hat off. He has a health condition and it's contagious." Kukaku wasn't moved. "Health condition or not, our policy is that on Storm Runner, riders leave hats, glasses, etc. in the 'loose articles shelves'."

Kagome didn't give up. "You don't understand the full extent of his condition. You see, his hair used to be black, but this condition caused it to turn white. So, if you don't want your long black hair to turn white, you'll let him keep his hat."

Kukaku looked scared for a moment. She was about to say something, but was stopped when the other attendant walked over. He had black hair that was tied back in a pigtail. He wore a red shirt, blue pants, and black shoes with flat soles. His nametag read Ranma Saotome. "What's the problem here, Kukaku?" he asked. Kagome noticed that his voice was the same as the one on the recording. "This guy refuses to take off his hat."

"We don't have time to worry about it. If he loses it, it's his hat and we're not at fault," was his answer. He walked back toward his side of the station. He stopped first to check Kagome's restraint. "Don't want you to get hurt," he reasoned. Then, he noticed Ed Elric sitting in front of Kagome. "Dude, you are going to lose that braid, shorty." Ed fumed and Al laughed at his older brother's red face.

InuYasha still didn't fully comprehend what was going on. Some woman telling him to take off his hat even though Kagome told him not to. Then that boy, who strangely sounded like him, flirting with Kagome. He didn't care that Ed was angry because the same guy called him "short." InuYasha growled softly because that "Ranma Saotome" flirted with Kagome.

* * *

Kagome POV

Kagome heard InuYasha growling. She didn't know the reason why, but she elbowed him in the arm anyway. He stopped quickly. Then the coaster set off. It stopped exactly where the first train they saw had stopped. Then came the recording of Ranma Saotome's voice. "Welcome to the Storm Runner. Get ready for the thunder as you speed from 0 to 70 in 3 seconds with the help of advanced hydraulics. Get ready cause here we go."

* * *

Al POV

Al heard the last phrase and braced himself. His face paled a little bit and he felt a little sick. The coaster sped up the first incline and zoomed down quickly. Al could tell that his brother was enjoying his ride, because of his delighted scream. As the ride came to a close, Al realized that it was fun. He was disappointed that it was over.

* * *

InuYasha POV

InuYasha placed his hat on just before the coaster arrived in the station. As they left, he saw Kukaku's surprised expression. She hadn't expected him to still have his cap. InuYasha smirked without showing his fangs.

Once the foursome left the station, Al spoke up. "Hey, that was fun. Let's do it again." Ed looked over at his brother. "Told you that it's fun."

"I'm sorry, Al. I'd like to go on it again, too, but look at the line." Kagome was right. The length of the line had greatly increased. "Let's go find a ride with a short line."

InuYasha had only been here a short time, but he knew all about lines. Kagome had taught him "everything he needed to know."

"There's no line at that ride, Kagome."

* * *

Kagome POV

Kagome looked to where InuYasha was pointing. "Hey, you're right, InuYasha. Ed, Al, do you guys want to ride this roller coaster?" The brothers didn't argue. "Sure, Kagome!" The friends walked over and stepped right onto the Trailblazer.

* * *

So, that ride is Storm Runner. If you don't know, Storm Runner is a roller coaster and it does just as it says in the story. There are loops and turns and such. I don't know the exact words of the recording. If I figure them out, I might change this.

Introducing this chapter: Kukaku Shiba from Bleach (Ganju's older sister, expert with explosives and such) and Ranma Saotome from Ranma ½.


	4. Ride 2: Trailblazer

I'm back from Florida and this is the first story I'm updating. I'm almost finished writing ride 3, so I'll work on that.

* * *

Ride 2

Trailblazer

The second ride was amazing. They got a private ride. Ed and Al wanted the front seat, so they took it, and InuYasha and Kagome took their usual back seat. A young boy, wearing all black, checked the restraints. His nameplate read "Hanataro." The safety check didn't take too long, because it was only the four of them. Hanataro turned to the girl in the booth and gave her a thumbs-up. "All set, Saya."

Saya stepped up to the mike. "Hello. Welcome to the Trailblazer. Your attendants today are Hanataro and Saya. Please leave all loose articles in the bins or with a non-rider. Keep arms and legs in the train at all times and enjoy your ride." Saya pressed the green button and the train started forward.

* * *

InuYasha POV

As soon as the train was out of the station, InuYasha removed his hat. The train coasted up the first hill and the real ride began. Trailblazer was a shorter and easier roller coaster than Storm Runner and the ride was over quickly.

The train pulled into the station and Hanataro's voice came over the loud speaker. "Welcome back. Once the lap bars have lifted, please exit to your left. Saya and I thank you for riding the Trailblazer and we hope you enjoy the rest of your day.

The lap bars lifted and the foursome exited. InuYasha had replaced his hat right before they'd arrived in the station. As the group headed off to find another ride, they noticed that the line had gotten much longer.

* * *

Notes on this chapter: When I went to Hershey Park with my family, we got a private ride on Trailblazer so that is the inspiration for this chapter.

Also, Hanataro is from Bleach (the cute little Soul Reaper who allies with Ichigo and Co.) and Saya is from Blood + (main character).


	5. Ride 3: Wave Swinger

Here's Ride 3.

* * *

Ride 3

Wave Swinger

Ed and Al wanted to ride the Comet, so the gang headed to Comet Hollow. Upon seeing the length of the line, they set off to find a ride with a shorter waiting line. This search brought them the gang to the Wave Swinger.

"Hey, this looks like fun!" Kagome said, but the boys didn't agree. "Let's ride it!"

"No way, Kagome," InuYasha replied watching the ride, "I get sick just watching it."

"Ok, how 'bout you guys?" Kagome asked the Elrics. "Kagome, that ride is so 'girly,' Ed answered. Al, not wanting to diss his manhood, agreed with his brother. "Fine, I'll ride it by myself then. Boys, don't kill anyone."

Kagome got right on because there weren't many people in front of her. _**What color seat to choose?**_ It didn't matter to most people, but it mattered to Kagome. She didn't want a green-colored seat. She hated the green color of her school uniform. In the end, she chose a red-colored seat. _**Red, like InuYasha's clothes**_, she figured.

A young girl named Momo helped riders fasten their restraints. _**She looks a little bit like Hanataro from Trailblazer**_. It didn't take too long to buckle up because there weren't that many people on the ride. Momo signaled to a red-haired boy in the control center.

"Welcome to the Wave Swinger. Your attendants today are Momo and Kai. If you are wearing sandals today, we ask that you remove them and sit on them for the ride. Please remain seated while the ride is in motion. Enjoy your ride."

Kai pressed the green button and the ride began to lift up from the ground. The ride moved in a circle alternating between up and down. A couple minutes later, the ride leveled out and lowered to the ground. The two attendants switched roles.

"Please wait until the ride has come to a complete stop. Once the ride has stopped, you can pull up your restraint and exit through the gate. Kai and I thank you for riding the Wave Swinger and we hope you enjoy the rest of your day."

Kagome lifted the restraint and stood up. She stood there to try to overcome her dizziness. After half a minute, she exited the ride and met up with the boys. "Are you okay, Kagome? You're walking funny," said InuYasha. "I'm fine, InuYasha, just a little dizzy."

"Dizzy?" the half-demon asked. Kagome, trying to avoid embarrassment, replied, "Never mind, InuYasha. It doesn't matter." She turned to the other boys. "So, what's next?"

* * *

This ride could conveniently be called "the swings". InuYasha's reaction to not riding "the swings" is the same as my dad's. Ed and Al's reactions are totally made up. I'm not trying to diss anyone who likes "the swings".

Next ride, the group gets a little wet, and they ride that ride twice. There will be a seperate chapter for each ride. There wasn't much humor in this chapter, but the next two chapters will have a lot of humor, plus InuYasha looking like a dog who was just given a bath. Fun times.


	6. Ride 4: Coal Cracker

It seems odd to update this story when I just had two days off for snow, but oh well; this is one that I haven't updated in a while. So, as weird as this sounds, it's time for the gang to get a little wet. BTW: This ride will also be the ride in the chapter after this one.

* * *

Ride 4: Coal Cracker

It was starting to get hot so the group decided to ride a water ride. They picked one that didn't get them too wet and they decided to ride the other water rides after changing into the swimsuits which they decided to do after lunch.

The line for the Coal Cracker was short, so they didn't have to wait very long. In line, Ed posed an idea. "I say that we switch up the order. Al and I should go in the back and Kagome and InuYasha should go in the front."

InuYasha, knowing what Kagome could do to him, answered, "No way; I'm always riding in the back."

"Fine; then I think that we should still switch up the order. Kagome should sit in the front with Al, and I will sit in the back with InuYasha. What do you think, Kagome?"

"Sure, I don't see why not, just let me talk to InuYasha first." Kagome gripped InuYasha's haori and pulled him back a little. "Okay, InuYasha." she whispered to the hanyou, "this ride takes us up and down some hills. Don't take off the hat, just hold onto it when we go up and down the hills. Don't you dare lose it!"

As they approached the ride platform, a soft voice played on the intercom. "Welcome to the Coal Cracker. Your attendants today are Tendo Kazumi and Honda Tohru. As you approach the platform, please note that the flume car will not stop. Enter the car quickly and carefully. Once seated, hold onto the metal rails inside the car. Also, please not that you _will_ get wet on this ride. Thank you for riding the Coal Cracker and enjoy your ride." After that announcement finished, another started. This time the girl spoke on the recorded announcement.

At the gate, stood a girl. She had light brown hair that was tied in a low ponytail. Her job was to tell the riders which boat to ride. Her name is Tendo Kazumi. "Four riders?" she asked to Kagome who nodded. Kazumi gave the group a boat letter and the group headed to that boat.

Kagome sat in the front-most area. Al sat behind her with his legs closing around Kagome's hips. This position made Al feel a little awkward. Ed sat front-most in the back seat. InuYasha sat behind him with his legs closing around Ed's hips. This position made InuYasha feel a lot awkward.

Another brunette came up to the boat. She wore a blue ribbon in her light brown hair. This girl is Honda Tohru. "Remember to hold onto the metal rail. Have fun!"

The boat pulled away from the station. After a slight dip, the boat ascended up the first hill. Once at the top of the hill and after another slight dip, came another turn. The water on the flume forced the boat into the wall slightly. The bump jolted the kids a little.

"Hey, Kagome, I know that you don't have a license, but you could drive this boat a little better," Ed joked from the back seat. "I'd like to see you steer it better when there's no steering wheel, Edward," Kagome joked back.

After that turn came the first drop of the ride. It was a little shorter than the final drop, but it was still a drop nonetheless. After the drop, Ed said, "'You will get wet on this ride', my ass. Those girls are liars."

"The ride's not over yet, Brother," Al reminded Ed. After another turn, the final hill came into sight. Shouts of excitement were heard as boat after boat plummeted down the final hill.

Soon, the group's boat began to climb up the incline. At the top was the final turn before the drop. A blonde guy sat in a chair on a platform just before the drop. His job was to watch the riders and make sure they didn't do anything stupid.

Kagome's boat approached the drop and then plummeted. After the drop, it was a little obvious that the statement about "getting wet" stood. Kagome was drenched and InuYasha looked a little wet as well. Ed was mostly dry and Al wasn't wet at all. Ed put his hands behind his head. "Well, that was fun."

"Yeah, you can talk; you're not dripping wet!" Kagome yelled back. The boat pulled into the station and the group exited. As they walked past the entrance, Al saw that the line for the Coal Cracker was still short. "Hey, let's ride that again!" he suggested.

* * *

So, that ends part I of the Coal Cracker ride, but next chapter is part II and different characters get soaked next time. I really hope that everyone will continue to read, in fact I'd appreciate it.


	7. Ride 5: Coal Cracker

THIS CHAPTER IS NOT A REPEAT!

**There are some unique ideas in this chapter, so please enjoy, if you're still reading. **

**Here's a short chapter to get back into the story.

* * *

**

Ride 5: Coal Cracker

The group had taken Al's suggestion. In line, Kagome declared that the seating order was returning to normal. That meant that Ed would seat in the front with Al, and Kagome would sit in the back with InuYasha.

The wait was a little longer than last time because there were slightly more people in line than last time. A little later, they arrived at the gate. Kazumi gave them a boat letter, just like last time.

…ED'S POV…ED'S POV…ED'S POV…ED'S POV…ED'S POV…ED'S POV…

Everybody got into the boat, except for Ed. Ed, remembering how wet Kagome had gotten last time, was hesitant to get in.

Tohru walked over. "I'm sorry, but you must get in now or exit."

Ed, not wanting to abandon his friends and his brother, quickly stepped into the boat and sat in the front most seat.

Tohru, recognizing them from before, told them, "I know that you know the rules, so I won't bore you with them. Have fun!"

The ride ran about the same as last time. On the turns, Kagome teased Ed about how poorly he was "driving."

The final drop of the ride came up quickly. After heading up the last hill and turning the last turn, it was time. The boat passed the blonde guy sitting under his umbrella, then the boat plummeted down the final hill.

...KAGOME POV…KAGOME POV…KAGOME POV…KAGOME POV…

After the drop, Kagome had to laugh at the sight surrounding her. Ed was drenched, and water dripped from InuYasha's white hair. Yes, InuYasha was drenched too. Kagome and Al didn't get wet at all that time. _**No wonder Ed like this seat so much.**_

…EDWARD POV…EDWARD POV…EDWARD POV…EDWARD POV…

The boat pulled into the station again and the group exited. As they walked to the next ride, Ed complained, "Not fair! My boots are all squishy!"

* * *

**As I said, this is a short chapter, but I'm just trying to get back into the story.**

**Next chapter, the gang rides a roller coaster. It's metal with an initial drop of 124 feet. I hope that everyone continues to read the story.**

**It's almost summer! Yeah!**


	8. Ride 6: Great Bear

**It's time for a roller coaster. Are you ready? I sure as heck am. Okay, here comes Ride 6.

* * *

**

Ride 6: Great Bear

The Great Bear, an intense roller coaster, was located next to the Coal Cracker, so the group decided to make that the next ride.

The line was fairly long, but it wasn't too bad. At the entrance, they passed a measuring stick.

"Hey, Brother, do you need to measure your height? What if you aren't tall enough?" Al teased Edward.

"Al," Ed warned. He didn't want to be too mean to his brother.

The wait time was about 20 minutes, but this roller coaster was very popular. On the station platform, they noticed that the lines for the front and back seats were longer, so they opted for one of the shorter lines for a middle seat. Since all four seats were placed in one row, the group all stood in one line.

The rotations were continuous. As one train left the station, another pulled up. Two rotations later, they boarded the coaster.

The first and last seats were reserved for larger riders, so Al sat in the first seat and InuYasha took the last seat. Ed sat in the seat to Al's right and Kagome sat between Ed and InuYasha. (**AN: To prevent confusion: The coaster faces to the left wall of the station. The seating order from the left side of the coaster and heading right is: Al, Ed, Kagome, and InuYasha**.)

…POV CHANGE…POV CHANGE…POV CHANGE…POV CHANGE…

On the other side of the platform, the attendant, a tall teenage boy with short black hair, stood waiting for the riders to assemble themselves. He wore long, white robes, and he used his right hand to push his glasses farther up on the bridge of his nose. Ishida Uryu was ready.

…NORMAL POV…NORMAL POV…NORMAL POV…NORMAL POV…

The restraint clicks were hard to understand and annoying, so the gang waited for the attendants to help them. Because of the large amount of riders and the small amount of time, both attendants came out to check the restraints. The head attendant, Ishida Uryu, started in the front, and the other attendant, Niwa Daisuke, who was fairly new, began in the back.

Uryu checked Al's and InuYasha's row. Quickly, he strapped the four kids in. "Pull up on your restraints," Uryu ordered. The group did; the restraints didn't move too much. "Good." Uryu moved on.

When Daisuke and Uryu met up, Uryu motioned toward the booth, and Daisuke understood.

Daisuke ran to the microphone, clicked it on, and began the message. "Welcome to the Great Bear. Your attendants today are Ishida Uryu and Niwa Daisuke. For your safety, please keep you head rested back against the headrest and hold onto the metal bars on your restraint. Thank you and enjoy your 124-foot drop."

Daisuke clicked off the microphone. Then, he checked to make sure that Uryu was back on the station platform, and NOT on the metal platform. Getting the "ok", Daisuke hit the green button.

The metal floor sunk down to allow the coaster to move out.

Before the coaster pulled out, InuYasha asked Kagome, "Kagome, where'd the floor go?"

Kagome shushed InuYasha. "Shhhh, InuYasha. It will be fun."

The train exited the station and headed up the first hill. After it reached the peak, the train sped downward. From that point on, the ride became a series of loops and curves and corkscrews. The scenery blurred and rushed past as the coaster sped around on its track.

All too soon, the coaster slowed down beside the station. Everyone on the coaster, including our group, applauded the ride. As the coaster curved into the station, Al saw the length of the line; it was much longer now.

Then the train stopped in the station and the ride was over. Uryu's voice came over the intercom. "Welcome back. To release your restraint, unbuckle your seat belt and pull up on your restraint. Please exit to you right and through the exit gate. Daisuke and I thank you for riding the Great Bear and we hope that you enjoy the rest of your day."

InuYasha led the group to the exit. When they were completely off the ride, Kagome pulled out the map. Once again, it was time to choose another ride.

"That roller coaster was fun. We should do another one," Al stated.

"Well, the closest roller coaster is the Sooper Dooper Looper," Kagome announced. "It's the metal coaster that's kind of old and rickety," Kagome described. "Are you that you want to do that one?"

"Might as well," Ed answered. "It's not like we have anything better to do."

The group headed down the path and made their way to the Sooper Dooper Looper.

* * *

**I hope that everyone liked that chapter. The Great Bear is one of my favorite rides at HersheyPark.**

**Before I move on, let me say that for those who don't know or whatever, Uryu is from Bleach and Daisuke is from DN Angel.**

**So, I'm thinking about writing a new crossover story. (Don't worry, I'll still write this one too). My friend and I came up with this story doesn't gym class. **

**The story will be called Who Will Win? and basically, it's just about random "battles" between two anime characters. **

**If you like the idea or want to send in requests for battles, go ahead, but before you send in requests, ASK ME ABOUT THE RULES! I've got very strict rules about the battles, so talk to me.**

**Anyway, back to this story. I'll don't know when I'll post the next chapter. Guess it depends on the response from this chapter. So, until next time.**


	9. Ride 7: Sooperdooperlooper

**Like roller coasters? I LOVE roller coasters. So, here's another chapter about a roller coaster. I don't really like this chapter as much, but it is part of the story. So, here it is.

* * *

**

Ride 7: Sooperdooperlooper

The only line that the group had to wait in began on the station platform. There weren't a lot of people in line and many of the smaller lines for seats were empty. The line for the front seat and the back seat were jammed, but the front seat line was longer.

InuYasha and Kagome chose the second-to-last seat and Ed and Al picked the seat in front of them.

"Just keep a hand on your hat," Kagome told InuYasha.

They pulled down on their restraints and the restraints locked into place.

Once everyone in the coaster had done that, the attendants came over and checked for safety. A boy, with silver hair that was styled like Uryu's, checked the left side. A small girl, with short brown hair, checked the right side.

The two attendants both came out because they had to lower the restraints of the empty seats. When that was finished, the boy motioned to the girl and she walked over to the control panel.

She had to use a stop stool to reach the microphone because she was so small. On the microphone, her voice sounded sweet and delicate. "Hello and welcome to the Sooperdooperlooper. Your attendants today are Sohma Yuki and Sohma Kisa. Please remember to keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times and leave all loose articles with a non-rider. Thank you and enjoy your ride." Kisa pressed the green button and the coaster pulled smoothly out of the station.

The roller coaster didn't really live up to its name because there was only one true loop. Compared to The Great Bear, Sooperdooperlooper was like the train. It wasn't a long ride and it was over quickly.

The coaster pulled into the station and once again, it was Kisa's gentle voice that came over the intercom. "Welcome back. Once the coaster has stopped, your restraint will raise automatically. Then, exit toward Yuki. My cousin and I thank you for riding the Sooperdooperlooper, and we hope that you enjoy the rest of your day.

The restraints raised and the group exited. When they were completely off the ride exit, Ed asked, "So, why is it called Sooperdooperloooper? There's only one loop."

Al and Kagome shrugged. "Dunno," they replied together.

* * *

**That last question (by Ed) is from personal experience. I asked my dad that question and Al's and Kagome's answer was his answer.**

**Note: I haven't seen the whole Fruits Basket series so if I got something wrong, tell me or I'll figure it out later and change it. **


	10. TiltAWhirl

**I know that people want more details on the rides, but this one's kind of obvious. It's the Tilt-a-Whirl.**

**About pairings: I'm still not sure yet on them, but I definitely want to do some Ed/Kagome fluff. I just don't know how much or where I'll fit it in. As I plan out the later chapters, I'll plot that into the story. (Hopefully).**

**I've got nothing else, so enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**

Ride 8: Tilt-A-Whirl

There was a bathroom close to the entrance to Sooperdooperlooper, so they decided to stop there. Ed went into the men's room to fix his braid, and Al followed his brother into the men's room because he had to piss. Kagome also went into the women's room to relieve herself. InuYasha waited for them by the doors to the restrooms.

After they all came out, they set off down the path. Kagome began to pull out the map, but Al stopped her when he put his hand on her arm. "Why don't we just walk and ride the first ride that we find that seems interesting?"

Kagome smiled. "Okay, Al, that sounds like a good idea."

So, they walked down the pathway. Their search ended at Tilt-A-Whirl.

"We can't go wrong with this ride," Kagome told the group, "It's fun, and we can all ride in one car."

The group got in line for the ride, but the wait wasn't that long. They got on the next rotation.

InuYasha and Kagome sat on the ends and the Elric brothers sat between them. Once they were situated, they lowered the lap bar and waited for the attendants to check them.

A teenager with white hair came over to the group's car. His nameplate read Sohma Haru. He pulled up on the lap bar to make sure that it was secure. It was.

When Haru was finished checking the lap bars, he walked back over to the control panel where an orange-haired, teenage girl stood.

The girl stepped up to the microphone. "Welcome to the Tilt-A-Whirl. Your attendants today are Sohma Haru and Inoue Orihime. For your safety, please stay seated while the ride is in motion and keep your hands and feet inside the ride vehicle at all time. Thank you and enjoy your ride." Orihime put the microphone down and started the ride.

(_**AN: I'm sure that everyone knows how a Tilt-A-Whirl operates, so I won't elaborate the details. If you don't know, feel free to contact me and I'll try to describe it**_.)

Finally, the ride slowed to a stop. "Please wait until the ride comes to a complete stop before exiting. Orihime and Haru thank you for riding Tilt-A-Whirl. Enjoy the rest of your day," finished Haru.

Once the lap bars raised, the group exited and continued on the way, they had been going.

* * *

**So, updates will be a little slower now, because I haven't finished writing the next chapters down. I have summer on my side now though.**

**If you didn't know Haru is from Fruits Basket and Orihime is from Bleach.**

**Happy summer everyone! School (for me) finished yesterday. I'M A SENIOR NOW! YEAH! BELIEVE IT!**

**Talk to ya all again once I've gotten the next chapters written. **


End file.
